


a hedgehog dilemma

by akamine_chan



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Jamia has a temper.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



> Written for Fire_Juggler's request for more tropey femslash. <3
> 
> Quick beta by Ande, as ever.

The shop bell tinkled as the door opened, and when Lindsey looked up from the spell she was cooking, she was surprised to see Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie," she smiled, resting her spoon across the lip of the cauldron. "I think Jamia's—" Her words trailed off at the grim look on his face.

He stalked up to the counter and pulled something brown and round and spiky from the front pocket of his ratty hoodie. "Look at the trouble she got herself into," he said, strident.

"A hedgehog?" Lindsey said slowly. It was indeed a hedgehog, curled up defensively. She reached out with a finger, touched a pointy quill, and jerked back when the hedgehog exhaled explosively, resulting in weird popping sound.

Frankie continued to frown at her, so Lindsey looked closer. It seemed as ordinary as a hedgehog could be, except— "Jamia?" The hedgehog's tiny aura was a swirl of blues and greens, and when she _reached_ out with her power, Lindsey could taste Jamia's pomegranate lip balm. "What the hell, Frankie?"

"We were supposed to meet for lunch—"

Lindsey nodded; she had a vague memory of Jamia leaving the store a few hours ago with a jaunty wave. The spell Lindsey had been working on had been at a tricky point, and she'd barely lifted her head in reply.

"And when I got to the cafe, there was a crowd in the Square, and she was dueling _again_."

"Oh, dear."

"'Oh, dear?' ' _Oh, dear?_ ' Lindsey, she was dueling with the She Whose Name Can't Be Spoken!" Frankie tried to use his hands to gesticulate wildly, as he usually did, but Jamia spat out more angry popping noises. He tried to pet her, presumably to calm her down. "Ouch, motherfucking—"

"You mean Greta?"

"Sshhh." Frankie looked around wildly, but Lindsey wasn't worried, she had faith in the wards she and Jamia had created around the store.

"Well," Lindsey said, shrugging. "It could have been worse. And least with She Whose Name Can't Be Spoken, I know the curse will unravel itself in a couple of days. It's what happens when you do such shoddy work."

"Sshhh." Frankie tilted his hand until Jamia scuttled onto the counter, where she promptly curled up with a _pop_. "I don't wanna get turned into a frog again."

Lindsey bit her lip to keep from laughing, because Frankie had been the cutest tiny frog. "All right, Frankie. You've discharged your duty, delivered my wife back to me, safe from the evilness of She Whose Name Can't Be Spoken. When she regains her more accustomed shape, I will have another talk about the dangers of dueling."

"It's _illegal_ ," Frankie hissed. "She needs to control that temper of hers, the City Watch is gonna catch her someday, and I don't wanna have to break her out of the Dungeons. . ." 

"I'll talk to her, I promise. Isn't that right, Jamia?" she cooed as she leaned closer to the prickly animal. "What a cute little hedgehog you are."

Lindsey didn't really notice as Frankie grumbled about stubborn witches and their ridiculous wives before stomping out of the store.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] a hedgehog dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298740) by [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues)




End file.
